magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Bishoujo-sen-ki Soul Guardian
Japanese Title: 舞台 ソウルガーディアン English Title: Beautiful Soldier Soul Guardian First Movie: Bishoujo-sen-ki Soul Guardian Airdate: April 08, 2005 Part 1 Two girls, Shinobu Suwa and Tenon Kai are suddenly entrusted with the ability and mission of “Soul Guardian” by sun disk, the guardian god of land. Oboro, Yuhari, and Geppaku are given orders by the Queen of the underworld, Getsuhana to exterminate the Soul Guardians. Therefore, the evil demons immediately begin their search for the Soul Guardians. Yuhari manipulates a demonic insect of the underworld and brainwashes Soul Guardian White, so that she ends up in battle with Pink. The battle between the two Soul Guardians and Yuhari is finally launched! Part 2 Oboro, the diabolic ogre of the underworld who is given Getsuhana’s cursed Japanese sword, starts off on his search for the Soul Guardians. Oboro who takes the soul of Lena Yamashiro, a classmate of Shinobu and Tenon, lures the Soul Guardians out to a secret place. The battle between Oboro who flings the cursed Japanese sword around, and the two Soul Guardians breaks out. Lena’s soul is handed over to Geppaku... Oboro and his men drive the Soul Guardians up against the wall with their whips and swords. Getsuhana finally destroys her own hide-out and buries the Soul Guardians alive. What will become of Lena’s soul and what will become of the Soul Guardians?! Second Movie: Bishoujo-sen-ki Soul Guardian 2 Airdate: April 08, 2005 Oboro, the diabolic ogre of the underworld who is given Getsuhana’s cursed Japanese sword, starts off on his search for the Soul Guardians. Oboro who takes the soul of Lena Yamashiro, a classmate of Shinobu and Tenon, lures the Soul Guardians out to a secret place. The battle between Oboro who flings the cursed Japanese sword around, and the two Soul Guardians breaks out. Lena’s soul is handed over to Geppaku... Oboro and his men drive the Soul Guardians up against the wall with their whips and swords. Getsuhana finally destroys her own hide-out and buries the Soul Guardians alive. What will become of Lena’s soul and what will become of the Soul Guardians?! Third Movie: Bishoujo-sen-ki Soul Guardian Again - One Winged New Warrior Airdate: July 27, 2007 Suwa Shinobu is a beautiful girl who once fought the evil as “Soul Guardian” with her partner and best friend Tenon Kai. However, she is now feeling lonely and sad as Kai transferred to a school abroad. Before Shinobu appears the Guardian “Sun Disk” who gave the girls special power， and tells her that another evil is about to emerge, and asks her to come back and fight with a girl who has been chosen as new Soul Guardian. Shinobu refuses to fight, however, saying that Tenon is the only partner for her. New Guardian Mai Izumo also shows up before her， but Mai， bitterly disappointed with Shinobu’s headstrong attitude， leaves her and sets out to fight on her own. Though Mai is still inexperienced as a fighter, she transforms to fight against Akatsuki, sister of Oboro whom Shinobu had defeated. Mai is beaten, however, and becomes prisoner of the enemy. Akatsuki tortures Mai who refuses to break the seal on Getsuhana, Queen of the Underworld. Hearing this, Shinobu finally decides to do what she should do, and sets out to save Mai and fight Akatsuki. Fourth Movie: Bishoujo-sen-ki Guardian Again - Flying to the Grand Finale Airdate: August 10, 2007 Shinobu, who is in fact Soul Guardian White, sets out for the one-on-one fight against Izayoi. Izayoi is also busy preparing for the battle to keep the promise with Shinobu at the same time. However, Akatsuki wouldn’t let this chance go by. While the two female warriors are engaged in the battle, Akatsuki catches them off their guard and captures Shinobu. Izayoi is embarrassed and incensed by Akatsuki’s dirty trick, but Akatsuki tells Izayoi to carry out her mission first and coldly orders her to interrogate Shinobu. Then, Akatsuki, telling Mai Izumo that she now has Shinobu’s life in her hand, continues to torture Mai who has no power to resist. Meanwhile Izayoi couldn’t lie to herself any longer and sets Shinobu free. Shinobu then saves Mai and gives her a chance to beat Akatsuki while she herself is determined to settle the fight with Izayoi once and for all. Shinobu proposes a two-on-two duel and Akatsuki accepts it. Both Shinobu and Mai practice hard before the final battle, which ends in a most unexpected way. Category:Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:Japanese Live Action